No todo es lo que parece
by Miko Eiko
Summary: A los pocos meses de haberse unido a los guardianes, Jack Frost llega retrasado a las reuniones, los tutores creen que no hace más que jugar, alguien deberá enseñarles que no todo es lo que parece. CAP 2 FINAL EXTRA.
1. Chapter 1

**"El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece (qué más quisiera yo ¬¬) así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Viento estaba muy, pero muy enojada.

Que dijeran que su niño era travieso, bromista y hasta algo hiperactivo lo aceptaba porque era la verdad, no iba a mentir, lo había sido desde que nació, y gracias a eso se había formado su centro, el cual lo convirtió en un guardián.

Pero algo que no iba perdonar jamás en su vida era que dijeran que Jack Frost era un desocupado y que no hacía más que jugar y hacer bromas.

Por ello había pasado lo que pasó justo ese día muy temprano en el polo

 **Flashback**

Los guardianes se habían reunido en el Taller para su sesión mensual que solían tener,,pero esta era la tercera que tenían con su nuevo miembro.

Y era la tercera en que llegaba tarde.

-¡Hey! –saludó entrando desde la ventana, los guardianes lo miraron algo irritados por la impuntualidad a excepción de Meme que le agitó la mano con una gran sonrisa

-¡Frost! ¿Cuál es la excusa de que llegaras tarde, esta vez? –Conejo guardó el huevo que estaba pintando

-Amm… Estaba jugando con … ¿Jamie?… -Meme y Viento fueron los únicos que notaron la duda en su voz

-Frost, no puedes andar atrasándote por estar jugando cuando los demás tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo…

-Conejo tiene razón, Jack, tus atrasos se están llevando el tiempo de todos –Aseguró Diente seria

Nadie hacía caso de las figuras que Meme formaba en su cabeza

-Lo sé y lo lamento, trataré de llegar más temprano las próximas veces –se excusó, Viento le dio una leve caricia indicándole que no tenía por qué pedir perdón

-¡¿TRATAR?! ¡ESE ES EL PUNTO FROST! ¡NO TE CUESTA NADA DEJAR DE JUGAR UN RATO PARA VENIR AQUÍ Y TERMINA RÁPIDO! ¡PERO NO, AL SEÑORITO NO LE INTERESA MÁS QUE SUS BOLAS DE NIEVE!

-¡Conejo! –le reprendió Diente

-Tú no sabes nada de mi Canguro –susurró con voz calmada, luego sonrió- Ahora si me disculpan, me voy –se dio la vuelta

-¡Qué! ¡Te importa más un tonto juego que la reunión! ¡Claro! ¡Después de todo solo eres un desocupado que no sabe hacer nada más que jugar con nieve y hacer bromas pesadas!

Jack iba a replicar pero Viento fue más rápida y con una fuerte ráfaga, tiró al conejo gigante, maestro de Taichi, al suelo.

Todos miraron asombrados

-¡Viento! –le regaño Jack, pero antes de darle un discurso ella le dio unas caricias a modo de disculpa, el chico solo sonrió- Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo –los demás lo miraron confusos, el solo les regresó la sonrisa- Debo irme, si me necesitan solo grítenlo o enciendan la aureola boreal si es una emergencia.

Jack salió volando por la ventana.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Viento seguía enfurruñada, pero de pronto se calmó lo que se le hizo extraño al espíritu de invierno pero le restó importancia, claro que si Viento tuviera un cuerpo físico en ese momento, hubiera notado una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

* * *

Los guardianes continuaban discutiendo acerca de Jack, Norte defendiéndolo, Conejo reclamando, Diente sin saber qué hacer y Meme siendo ignorado, el último ya irritado decidió buscar un duende pero en su camino se topó con la parte inferior de un vestido, alzó la vista y casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa, saltó de alegría saludando a la figura y creando diversos símbolos sobre su cabeza

-Yo también me alegro de verte, viejo amigo –le dijo la hermosa mujer pelinegra con una sonrisa suave mientras lo observaba

Los guardianes aún seguían discutiendo sin percatarse de su presencia, Meme observó cuando ella frunció el ceño en molestia, vio a sus amigos con lastima antes de taparte las orejas

-¡CÁLLENSE!

Su grito los dejó helados, casi juraron que el Taller tembló con tremendo grito. Meme bajo las manos, y sintió aún el aura de molestia de la mujer mientras miraba a sus amigos. Madre Naturaleza era conocida por ser amable, cuyos poderes alcanzaban el mismo nivel que los del Hombre de la Luna; pero también era conocida por su carácter bipolar cuando se encontraba enojada.

Y Meme sabía que ella estaba muy, muy enojada por alguna razón, de la que estaba seguro, habían provocado ellos mismos.

-¡Madre Naturaleza! ¿Qué hacer aquí?

-He venido a aclarar ciertos puntos con ustedes tres –los señaló, sintió unos jalones leves en las faldas de su vestido- No te preocupes Meme, contigo no he tenido ningún problema –le dijo con una suave sonrisa, puso atención a los símbolos de arena- Lo sabrás ahora –Los miró a los tres y caminó hacia ellos con su porte imponente.

-Debimos haber hecho algo muy malo como para que ella venga aquí –le susurró Conejo a Diente, quien asintió

-Un día después de que vencieran a mi padre, por lo cual aclaro que no siento ninguna clase de rencor o deseo de venganza –suspiraron aliviados- Se me ha notificado que mi Espíritu de Invierno, o mejor dicho, Jack fue nombrado como guardián, una decisión con la cual estoy en desacuerdo- miró a la Luna con recelo- sin embargo no he venido a discutir ese tema, pues es irreversible esa decisión…. Mi razón de esta visita es porque Viento me ha informado de los conflictos que existen con respecto a la forma de trabajar de Jack…

-Lo que pasa Serafina, es que Frost llega tarde todas las reuniones, no podemos perder el tiempo así, los demás necesitamos trabajar –Sandy hacía lo posible por decirle que se callara

-¿A caso insinúan que él es un desocupado adolescente? –preguntó con la mirada endurecida

-Sí, cuando llega no dice más que "Estuve jugando…", nosotros no tenemos tiempo para eso…

-Si quiera alguna vez se les ha ocurrido observar su obra en este mundo…

-¡Obra! ¡A parte de jugar con nieve, no hace nada más!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡SIEMPRE LLEGA TARDE CON LA MISMA EXCUSA! ¡ES UN IRRESPONSABLE!

-¡USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHO A CRITICARLO! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCEN! ¡A EXCEPCIÓN DE SANDMAN Y LOS YETIS, LO DEJARON SOLO 300 AÑOS! ¡MIM ME JURÓ QUE USTEDES LO AYUDARÍAN Y LO ÚNICO QUE HICIERON FUE IGNORARLO Y TRATARLO COMO UNA MALDITA ENFERMEDAD!

Se callaron, no podían refutar eso, porque todo lo que había dicho aquella imponente mujer había sido verdad, en estos tres meses apenas lo empezaban a conocer ¿y ahora se creían con el derecho a juzgarlo?, vaya guardianes eran.

-Lo que voy hacer, lo haré por el bienestar de mi hijo, no por ustedes –dijo con voz fría antes de golpear el suelo con su bastón.

Un portal se abrió frente a ellos, se parecía a una televisión, en el podían observar a Jack volando sobre el mar.

-" _Sigo sin entender por qué acepaste estar con ellos_ " –dijo una voz de chica

Los guardianes miraron interrogantes a Serafina, pues no veían a otra persona a parte de Jack

-Este portal traduce todos los lenguajes del mundo, de manera que quien este en este lado no tenga problemas para entenderlo, a quien acaban de escuchar es a Viento –explicó sin quitar la vista del portal

- _Ya te lo he dicho, soy un guardián, además ellos me necesitan, no viste lo tensos que están, debo darles algo de diversión_ –sonrió traviesamente

 _-"¡Te ignoraron por más de 300 años!_ " _"¡Solo fueron por ti porque la Luna se los dijo!" –_ ellos agacharon las cabezas en vergüenza

- _Sí, pero las cosas han cambiado Viento, sin embargo insisto en que no debiste hacerle eso a Conejo_

-" _¡No tenía derecho a criticarte! ¡Tú trabajas muy duro todos los días! ¡Ni siquiera se han tomado la molestia de preguntar en que te ocupas cuando no estás en el Taller!"_

- _Lo sé, pero es normal Viento, no es como si en poco tiempo nuestra relación fuera a cambiar de pronto, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, ellos deben darse cuenta por sí mismos, no hay que forzarlos o sería peor, solo queda esforzarnos para que esto funcione_ –los guardianes se sorprendieron por la madurez y sabiduría con la que hablaba, Serafina sonrió orgullosa

-" _Esta bien… ¡Pero insisto en que el único que me cae bien es Sandman_!"

- _Jajajaja siempre dices que te caen mal muchas personas y al día siguiente ya estás arrepentida de ponerles la ley del hielo_

 _-"¡Jack!"_ –los espectadores no pudieron evitar soltar una leve risa

- _Esta bien, lo siento, más bien creo que ya debemos aterrizar o nos pasaremos de largo_ –bromeó

 _-"Jaja muy chistoso, Jack"_ –le respondió con sarcasmo antes de dejarlo caer suavemente en el medio de un círculo de árboles

-¡Esa ser salida de emergencia! –murmuró Norte

-Es verdad, pero ¿qué hace ahí? –susurró Conejo viendo las puertas de los árboles con dibujo de festividades específicas en cada una, observó como el Espíritu de Invierno abría la que tenía una calabaza pintada, se espantó.

A la mayoría de espíritus no les gustaba ir a la tierra de Halloween

Vieron como el chico caminaba tranquilamente entre los fantasmas y criaturas que cantaban "This is Halloween" a veces él también los acompañaba en algunas partes, lo curioso era que todos lo saludaban con sonrisas.

Diente jadeó cuando vio salir a Jack Skeleton de la fuente, nunca le había agradado el personaje.

Cuando terminó la canción, el Rey Calabaza se le acercó

- _Les quedó muy bien la presentación_ –Jack chocó los puños con el esqueleto a modo de saludo

- _Sí, lo hemos practicado mucho, esta semana, ya sabes que cuando se acerca la fecha, todos pierden la cabeza_ –ambos rieron ante la pequeña broma, una chica se acercó y saludó a Frost con un beso en la mejilla

- _También me da gusto verte Sally_ –la chica le sonrió

- _¿Vendrás a la fiesta del 31? –_ la novia del esqueleto se abrazó a él

- _Por supuesto, nunca he roto mis promesas, lamento que no pueda quedarme mucho pero les molestaría indicarme, ¿cuál es el problema que han tenido?_

-¡ _Oh sí! Casi se me olvida_ –El Rey lo guio a una especie de lago subterráneo gigante cuya superficie de hielo ya se había agrietado- _Los niños están molestos ya que no pueden jugar, se los hemos prohibido desde que vimos la primera grieta_

- _Lamento no haber venido antes_

- _Jack te disculpas mucho, incluso cuando no es tu culpa, sabemos que estuviste en una guerra con Pitch Black, supimos que ganaste cuando lo vimos regresar a su hoyo_

- _Sí, además queríamos felicitarte por tu nuevo puesto de guardián de la diversión, te queda muy bien el título_ –dijo sinceramente la chica cosida- _pero…. Jack he sabido un rumor sobre los creyentes y…._

 _-Lo sé Sally, no te preocupes lo resolveré, pero ahora debemos ocuparnos del presente_ –le encargó su bastón al Rey, la pequeña ayudante del hada lo miró sorprendida, sabía lo que significaba para el ese personal, tal parece que el temido Rey de Halloween había ganado la completa confianza del adolescente de las heladas.

Jack comenzó caminar sobre el hielo, este se agrietaba más con cada paso, incluso Serafina estaba algo preocupada, Frost se paró en medio del estanque y comenzó a concentrar su energía mientras apoyaba sus manos en la superficie….

Un brillo intenso fue lo único que se vio antes de que Jack regresara sonriente dejando el estanque como nuevo.

- _Deberías descansar_ –Skeleton traía el ceño fruncido con preocupación, al verlo algo cansado

 _-No es como si tuviera tiempo, tengo mucho que hacer, mi agenda es larga, pero prometo que me tomaré mi sueño en verano_ –les sonrió antes de dirigirse a la salida

- _Me preocupa_ –le dijo Sally a su prometido

- _A mí también, es un buen chico, espero que los guardianes lo cuiden bien_ –Jack Skeleton no se veía muy seguro de sus palabras

-No sabía que tantas personas nos confiaban su seguridad –susurró Diente

-No son solo ellos-señaló Madre Naturaleza antes de cambiar la escena, dejando ver cuando Jack cerraba la puerta de ese mundo, un viento fuerte le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás

-" _¡Jack estas retrasado!"_

 _-¡¿Qué cosa?!_ –con un movimiento rápido de su personal, se formó un globo terráqueo similar al del Polo, pero en cambio este no solo dejaba ver a los niños, sino también a los adultos y espíritus - _¿Cómo pasó esto?_

 _-"Fue por la reunión_ "-le explicó mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba rápidamente a la Antártida, donde fue recibido por un grupo de pingüinos

-" _Jack qué bueno que estas aquí" "El calor nos está dejando sin terreno"_

- _Sí, lo noté_ -parecía algo exhausto por el calor que no debería producirse en ese lugar- n _o se preocupen, confíen en mí_ –voló a los bordes del glaciar y aumentó el tamaño del hielo. Atravesó todo el Polo reforzando los bloques, asegurándose de que ningún animal estuviera en peligro de caer al agua congelada mientras no fueran pingüinos

-" _Gracias Jack" "Por favor no te olvides que la reunión con los osos polares es la próxima semana, te necesitamos, sin ti no podemos hablar sobre nada"_

 _-Estaré ahí sin falta_

 _-"Y Jack…"_ –lo detuvo antes de que se fuera- _"Descansa un poco, te ves más pálido que de costumbre"_

- _No se preocupen, estaré bien, es solo que el calor está algo fuerte_ –le dijo antes de irse

-No pensé que pudiera hablar con los animales –Conejo estaba sorprendido

-Oh, ironía –Serafina rodo los ojos antes de cambiar la escena, lo de la Antártida le tomó más de medio día

A partir de ese momento se veía a Jack muy concentrado, sin apartar la mirada de las nubes que había formado para el día nevado

-¿Por qué Jack tener mirada tan seria? – a ninguno de los guardianes, por alguna razón, les gustaba verlo así, casi parecía un adulto, no cuadraba con su personalidad de siempre

-Porque si se descuida la nieve puede descontrolarse y eso terminaría en una catástrofe –la miraron con atención, ella suspiró- cada nevada, tormenta y todo el Invierno depende de los sentimientos de Jack, están muy ligados y si él se deja guiar por los sentimientos malos, puede terminar haciendo una nueva era de hielo, lamentablemente no pude explicárselo a tiempo y lo aprendió por sí mismo con la tormenta del 68 –Conejo dio un respingo al oír esa fecha

 _-"¿Y si le dices que vienes otro día?"_ \- la voz de Viento atrajo su atención

- _No, se lo prometí, es mi primer creyente y no le voy a fallar ni a él ni a los demás_ –descendió suavemente antes de recibir n gran abrazo por parte de Jamie y sus amigos

A pesar del cansancio notorio en él, se dio tiempo de jugar con ellos hasta que anocheció

-¡ _Adiós Jack, gracias por el día de hoy!_ –se despidió Bennet desde la ventana mientras el espíritu se alejaba volando, en el camino iba tallando pequeños pedazos de hielo

-No irás a decir que…. –comenzó Conejo

-Bingo, Canguro, así como Norte hace sus juguetes, tú tus huevos, y Meme sus sueños, mi hijo debe hacer más de la mitad de los copos de nieve existentes-ella movió su bastón cerrando el portal- La próxima vez quiero que piensen antes de criticar a alguien dejándose guiar por rumores–les regañó justo al tiempo en que se abría una ventana

-¡Phil ya llegué! –regresó la cabeza, no pudo ocultar su estupefacción- Vaya pensé que ya se habrían i…. –se fijó en la bella mujer a lado de Meme, esta le sonrió con dulzura-¡Madre, qué sorpresa¡ -le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Jack, cariño! –Meme sabía que en ese momento su amiga solo estaba prestando atención al adolescente, incluso si hubiera pasado el apocalipsis detrás de ella, no se habría percatado- ¿te han tratado bien? –Conejo se sintió un poco nervioso

-Sí, son muy buenas personas –le dijo en voz baja, ella le sonrió- A propósito Sophie te manda saludos, Canguro

-¡Cómo que canguro! ¡Soy un conejo!

-Pues ahora si traje fundamentos –Jack abre un libro y le muestra la fotografía del animal- esto es un canguro, y tú le estás robando la identidad

La mayoría reía mientras presenciaban la pelea infantil, pero el portador de sueños aún tenía una duda

-¿Qué sucede amigo? –Meme le había pedido una conversación a solas

La pregunta que hizo a través de los símbolos, le impresionó

-¿Qué por qué no me gusta que haya sido elegido como guardián? –pensó que había entendido mal hasta que lo vio asentir, ella puso un semblante pensativo, que rayaba en la seriedad y la tristeza- Lamentablemente lo que dijo mi padre sobre la relación entre la creencia y los guardianes es verdad –Sandman asintió sin entender el por qué lo mencionaba- Meme tu sabes tanto como yo que cuando un espíritu pierde a sus creyentes completamente, regresará a su forma mortal para poder continuar justo en el momento en que se quedó

Meme con discreción escribió muy clara su respuesta en arena

 _"¿Tienes miedo de que lo olviden y vuelva a ser humano?"_

-En parte, pero es que Jack es…. Diferente a ustedes –el hombre dorado hizo una clara señal pidiendo una explicación

-Es que Jack… -de repente una ráfaga le agitó los cabellos violentamente- Oh, ya veo… aún no se los ha dicho… -susurró viendo a su niño adorado con tristeza-no me extraña –miró de nuevo al pequeño hombre- Lo siento Sandman pero esto es algo que debe decírselos él, cuando lo haga, entenderás el porqué de mi oposición –sin darle tiempo a responder se acercó al grupo, Jack dejo de molestar a Conejo y se acercó a ella- Hora de irme Jack, me alegra ver qué estás bien –le acarició la mejilla

-No te preocupes, para la próxima reunión, pasaré por Rapunzel y Mérida para que no lleguen muy tarde a la sesión de temporadas, Hipo ya consiguió a quien lo despierte así que es un deber menos –le informó con una sonrisa

-Gracias tesoro, bueno cuídate, si necesitas algo ya sabes que Viento me pasará el mensaje

-Pero tienes mucho trabajo

-Sabes que soy una desocupada para mis hijos, no dudes si me necesitas –se despidió de los guardianes, desvaneciéndose en un tornado de hojas secas

-Jack, lo sentimos –todos miraron a Conejo sorprendidos- te criticamos al adelantar conclusiones

-Déjalo Canguro, cualquiera comete un error –le sonrió sinceramente

" _Pero no uno que dure 300 años_ " pensaron los adultos al mismo tiempo

-Hora de cenar, ¿nos acompañas, Jack?

-En la mesa si Diente, pero no suelo comer nada –lo miraron extrañados- Hey, ser un espíritu de la naturaleza tiene sus ventajas y desventajas –ellos asintieron poco convencidos- " _No me creerían si les digo que la mayor parte de comida me sabe a ceniza, y si lo hacen, preguntarían el por qué y aún no estoy listo"_

Meme había oído de espíritus sin apetito, pero no era por ser de la naturaleza, era por….

Abrió los ojos como platos, y miró a Jack sin que se percatara, ahora entendía a lo que se refería Serafina…

Pero así mismo sabía que no le correspondía revelar la intimidad del joven guardián a nadie…

Callaría por él.

Y Viento se lo agradeció a su manera, como lo hizo hace varios años por preocuparse por él y no dejarlo completamente solo…. A merced de la obscuridad

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, primero "Meme", para los que no lo sepan, es el apodo que se le da a Sandman en Latinoamérica. Segundo, se que a muchos no les agradó la personalidad de los guardianes adultos, en especial de Conejo, pero lo que sucede es que a mi parecer, ellos no lograran entablar una relación completamente familiar los primeros meses en que trabajen con Jack.**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión asi que por favor dejen sus reviews, también acepto tomates, floreros o también aplausos si quieren**

 **Cuídense mucho**

 **Miko Eiko**


	2. Pequeño extra

**Un pequeño extra**

 **"El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenece (qué más quisiera yo ¬¬) así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

-Sabía que vendrías pero no tan pronto –Serafina se dio la vuelta, Sandman se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta-Apenas han pasado unas horas desde que me fui del Taller –le indicó una mesa en donde estaban servidas dos tazas de té, Meme comprendió el mensaje.

La charla no iba a ser del agrado de ninguno de los dos

-¿Y qué fue lo que lo delató? –Serafina se acercó con una tetera en su mano izquierda y en la otra un plato lleno de galletas

Meme dibujo un tenedor y un cuchillo con su arena para después ponerle una X encima.

-¿Y los demás se dieron cuenta de que no come nada?

Al dibujo anterior le hizo una flecha y añadió los símbolos de las cuatro estaciones

-¡En serio dijo qué es por ser espíritu de la naturaleza! –ella se quedó pensativa-…. ¡Es muy buena respuesta!

Meme se dio una palmada en la frente

-jeje lo siento, me desvié del tema –ella lucía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas- bueno, creo que tú ya sabes la razón por la que un espíritu no come ¿verdad?

Sandman comenzó a hacer figuras

-Para, me duele la cabeza con ver tantos dibujos –con su bastón abrió una especie de portal encima de la cabeza de el guardián de los sueños- Listo con esto lo que intentes decir con tu arena saldrá en palabras normales, ahora sí, continua

El pequeño hombre comenzó a repetir lo que había dicho

 _-"Te decía que…"_ –Sandy quedó asombrado, pero recobró la compostura- _" de lo que yo he sabido, los únicos espíritus que no necesitan come, son aquellos que antes de convertirse en lo que son, tuvieron que morir"_

-Y estas en lo cierto –dijo con un tono lastimero

- _"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

-Los detalles dependen de Jack, él debe ser quien decida contárselos o no –su compañero asintió en acuerdo- lo único que te diré es que esa es la razón por la que el Hombre de la Luna lo escogió

- _"Comprendo… ¿él lo sabe?"_

-Sí….él lo supo incluso antes de ver sus recuerdos, como te dije, él es diferente al resto…. –Madre Naturaleza se veí muy incómoda- continua, por favor

A Sandman no le gustaba verla así, pero necesitaba respuestas

 _-"¿Le hace daño comer algo?"_

-No pero generalmente para los espíritus en su estado, la mayor parte de alimentos saben a ceniza y por experiencia te digo que no es un sabor agradable –Serafina hizo una mueca- Jack solo puede comer determinados alimentos de los que sí puede sentir el sabor real, pero solo lo hace cuando necesita un recordatorio

- _"Recordatorio ¿de qué?"_

-De que está vivo de nuevo

Sandy puso cara de no entender (y yo también ¬ ¬)

-Verás, como te dije, mi hijo murió cuando era mortal, es la razón por la que su cuerpo es frío –Meme asintió mientras ella soltaba un suspiro- En aquel tiempo, yo no había elegido al Espíritu del Invierno, así que lo manejaba yo, hasta que lo sentí….

 **Flashback**

Serafina se encontraba en su casa, yendo de aquí para allá, era invierno en el hemisferio norte y tenía mucho trabajo, en aquella época aún no existía el calentamiento global, por lo que la nieve debía caer con mucho más cuidado para no crear otra era de hielo.

Serafina se sentía peor porque el Invierno nunca se dejaba ligar a sus sentimientos y órdenes, solo le hacía caso a Viento, quien era de gran ayuda, pero como el Invierno, ella tampoco se dejaba manejar por nadie que no fuera la propia Madre Naturaleza.

Todos sabían que para ser el portador de Invierno se necesitaba a Viento

Y Viento era muy selectiva, ninguno de sus niños adoptados le había agradado lo suficiente como para que les dejara utilizarla, así que tuvieron que buscar sus propios medios para trasladarse, afortunadamente no había sido un problema.

Serafina suspiró por enésima vez, cogió la tetera y se dispuso a dejarla en el lavabo.

La tetera cayó al piso y se hizo pedazos

Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Viento envió una ráfaga violenta.

Ella cogió su bastón y con una gran sonrisa desapareció en un tornado de hojas

* * *

Ella se ocultó detrás de un árbol, observó la cabaña y a mucha gente afuera de ella

Había un gran alboroto

-Viento cálmate –Madre Naturaleza estaba tan emocionada como su amiga, pero ninguna de las dos sabía la razón que provocaba ese sentimiento, habían llegado ahí por instinto

Un llanto se oyó seguido de gritos de júbilo

-¡El primogénito del doctor Overland!

- _"¡Es un niño! ¡Él será el portador de Invierno!"_ –gritaba Viento

Si no estuviera escondida, Serafina estuviera saltando de alegría

Ese niño tenía algo especial, lo sentía. Además a ninguno de sus hijos los llegó a conocer de bebés, solo sintió su presencia cuando ya eran espíritus.

En definitiva el chico era especial, ya que reclamó su presencia desde su nacimiento

Ella estaba impaciente por verlo, pero sabía que si salía, las personas podrían verla y la tomarían como señal de mal augurio, matarían al niño. En esos momentos era cuando se arrepentía de tener mala reputación, la había comenzado a cambiar de poco en poco, pero en este pueblo la seguían viendo como a un monstruo

* * *

En la noche, se adentró en la casa

-Me siento como una ladrona –susurró avergonzada

Viento la guió por el camino en donde debía estar el pequeño.

-¡Oh, por mis flores! ¡Es hermoso! –Acarició levemente la mejilla del niño durmiente, él se removió un poco antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla con curiosidad, ella quedó atrapada con la inocencia que mostraba; por instinto, alzó la mano y dejó salir un poco de nieve, haciendo figuras en el aire.

Y escuchó el sonido más bello de toda su vida.

Su risa

-¿Quién eres? –ella se congeló, la figura de nieve desapareció y Viento la rodeó tanto a ella como al niño a modo de protección

-Yo soy….

-Querida, tranquila, es la Madre Naturaleza –Un hombre alto y apuesto se acercó con una vela hasta su bella esposa

-¡Ah que alivio!, pensé que era el Coco –la pareja le mostró una sincera sonrisa, ella estaba confundida

-¿No me temen?

-¿Deberíamos? –preguntó divertido el hombre- Nosotros tenemos la creencia, de que alguien que puede crear algo tan hermoso como las plantas, las estaciones , los animales y entre otras cosas, no puede ser mala, por el contrario, tiene un alma noble y amable

Ella sonrió, era una de las pocas veces en que algún mortal la veía de tal modo

-Disculpe, pero ¿Qué necesita de Jack?

-Así que eres Jackson ¿Eh?, eres un lindo copo de nieve –el bebé se carcajeo cuando fue alzado al aire-Este niño es especial, su presencia me llamó aquí cuando nació –los padres la veían asombrados mientras Jack mordía un mechón de cabello de Serafina

No era bueno que ellos se enteraran de que el niño sería el portador de Invierno, decidió esperar a que él madurara lo suficiente como para que él mismo decidiera

-Desde ahora, Jack tiene mi bendición, la bendición de la Naturaleza, su corazón siempre será puro y noble, sabrá elegir entre el bien y el mal siempre y cuando tenga a quienes lo guíen –la pareja se abrazó y asintieron con determinación- Pequeño copo de nieve, desde ahora podrás contar con mi ayuda –una ráfaga le agitó levemente los cabellos-jejeje y también con la de Viento, desde ahora ella será tu amiga y protectora.

 _-"¡Lo juro!"_ –la oyó gritar

Desde entonces, Madre Naturaleza visitaba con frecuencia a Jack, sin descuidar sus deberes por supuesto. Él niño ya la conocía, era capaz de sentir su presencia cuando estaba cerca, él la recibió como a una más de la familia.

Incluso llevó a sus otros niños para que lo conocieran

Rapunzel lo llenaba de abrazos y besos cuando lo veía.

Mérida era su compañera en las travesuras

Hipo era sobreprotector como un buen hermano mayor, también le enseñaba a dibujar y lo paseaba en Chimuelo cuando podía.

De este modo Jack creció por el camino correcto, era un excelente hermano mayor, ayudaba a su padre con su trabajo y a su madre con el hogar.

Todo el pueblo le quería.

* * *

Serafina se encontraba en su casa, planeaba llevarles unas estatuas de cristal a Jack y a Emma, dejo la de la niña en la mesa, y cuando iba a medio camino con la de su niño

Cayó al piso y se hizo pedazos seguido de un grito desgarrador

Ella sintió un dolor asfixiante en el pecho que la hizo caer de rodillas

Viento entró de tal manera que la mayor parte de objetos cayeron al piso

 _-"¡AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR! ¡ÉL ESTÁ….ÉL ESTÁ…..!"_

Antes de que terminara, Serafina ya se había desvanecido

* * *

-No…no…. Esto no es verdad

Había llegado tarde.

Emma lloraba desconsolada y a gritos llamando a su hermano, junto a un gran agujero en el estanque

Las grietas se hacían más grandes debajo de la niña, ella actuó rápido y la alejo hasta la orilla

-¡¿POR QUË?! ¡¿POR QUË NO LO PROTEGISTE?! ¡¿ÉL CONFIABA EN TI?! –Emma le daba golpes en el pecho- Por qué… -se abrazó a su pecho y comenzó un nuevo llanto

Serafina la abrazó con fuerza, dejando salir su propio dolor en lágrimas amargas pero en silencio

Al parecer la pareja de los Overland también lo había sentido, ambos habían corrido en dirección al estanque y cuando las vieron llorar tan rotas…

Cayeron de rodillas sin poder creerlo…

Su hijo….su niño….su Jack….

Había muerto

Los acompañó a casa, con Emma dormida entre sus brazos, dudaba que el doctor tuviera fuerzas para cargarla. La dejó en su cuarto y se dispuso a contarles la razón por la que había fallecido

-Lo siento –dijo la Madre Naturaleza entre sollozos al igual que los dos adultos en frente

-No fue tu culpa, ni la de nadie, Jack tomó su decisión, él no sabía las consecuencias, estoy segura de que aunque la hubiera sabido igual lo hubiera hecho –le dijo Katherine Overland

Cuando los dejó, los adultos del pueblo entero se encontraban alrededor de una lápida simbólica, ya que no habían podido recuperar el cuerpo del chico

Se detuvo en medio del estanque, el cual ya tenía el agujero congelado, miró a la Luna con lágrimas de rabia

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAN TUS MALDITOS GUARDIANES AHORA?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ARREBATASTE A MI HIJO?!

La tormenta de sentimientos en su interior se materializó, causando estragos en todo el mundo, Viento rugía con una violencia que no se había visto jamás.

Las ayudantes de Diente no podían volar bien.

La nieve se propagó en todos los países con tormentas que dejaban enterrados los huevos de Pascua.

El Taller de Norte tembló, hasta casi derrumbarse

Meme se agarraba de su nube de sueño para no salir volando, estaba preocupado por la Madre Naturaleza

Conejo no se atrevía ir a reclamarle a la mujer por meterse con su día de fiesta. Tanto los guardianes como los portadores de las estaciones sabían que no era buena idea ir a ver a Serafina, a leguas se notaba que ella estaba atravesando por una tormenta de sentimientos negativos.

Incluso su padre, Pitch Black, tenía miedo de ella, pero no por eso dejaba de estar preocupado.

Serafina golpeó su bastón con fuerza el estanque, sin ser consciente de que había expulsado el poder del Invierno con ese acto.

La Luna comenzó a brillar

-No… ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Pero el Hombre de la Luna ya había hecho su elección, El cuerpo de Jack salió del estanque mientras ella se ocultaba, vio el color diferente que traía en sus ojos y pelo, dignos de….

El portador del Invierno

Ella quería llorar de nuevo por la frustración, al actuar de manera tan irracional, había condenado a su hijo.

La inmortalidad era un castigo.

Viento estaba tan dolida como ella, pero eso no evitaba que se emocionara de verlo caminar y reír, lo levanto con emoción.

Jack decidió ir al pueblo

Los niños, a excepción de Emma no sabían lo que le había pasado a su compañero de juegos. Madre Naturaleza sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho al ver que su hijo ya no podía ser visto y se sintió peor cuando vio su expresión de miedo.

Lo siguió de nuevo al estanque, era hora de aparecer, y aceptaría si su niño la odiaba por la eternidad

Se puso frente a él, la miró con miedo, eso le partió el corazón

-¿Quién eres? –ella lo miro con asombro así que él no….

Miró con más odio que nunca a la Luna

-Jack, soy la Madre Naturaleza –le dijo con voz maternal para que se relajara

-¿Por qué puedes verme?

-Ahora eres un espíritu –él notó el tono triste en su voz- eres el portador de Invierno mi niño –le acarició la mejilla sin poder evitarlo

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tus instintos te guiarán y también lo hará Viento –ella lo rodeo, causándole una sonrisa al joven- ella es tu amiga y protectora

Jack sintió la sensación de Deja Vú sin saber por qué

-Hey, yo también me alegro de trabajar contigo

Serafina sonrió, Jack podía entender a Viento

De repente, él la abrazó con fuerza

-No fue tu culpa –le dijo en un susurro, a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- No se qué es lo que te ha ocurrido pero sé que no es tu culpa –ella se abrazó a él como si temiera que se desvaneciera y lloró de nuevo a gritos

Desde ese día, sabía que Jack Frost era su hijo tanto como el del Hombre de la Luna, porque con el poder de ambos había vuelto a nacer

Ella odiaba a la Luna por hacerle esto a su hijo, por darle la imortalidad y por quitarle sus recuerdos

También odiaba el día de Pascua, él día en que Jackson Overland había muerto y por ende detestaba al dueño de la festividad, ya que era uno de los guardianes, uno de los que debía cuidar a los niños que creían en él.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Serafina le había contado todo a Sandman, omitiendo los detalles de su muerte

 _-"Ya entiendo por qué no quieres que él sea un guardián, pero te aseguro que a él no le faltaran creyentes, yo le ayudaré"_

-Gracias, pero nada me asegura que no pueda ocurrir de nuevo lo que les pasó con mi padre. Si Jack pierde creyentes, su cuerpo volverá a ser mortal y por ende él…

 _-"Morirá"_

-No quiero ver eso… no de nuevo –dijo en medio de sollozos

 _-"Jack es fuerte Serafina, él ganará creyentes muy rápido"_ –le aseguró, abrazándola

-Lo sé, confío en él, pero eso no evita de que aún exista la posibilidad de que él….

Sandman la consoló hasta lograr calmarla

- _"Así que esa es la razón"_

-¿Eh?

 _-"Me refiero a que en la batalla con Pitch, antes de morir, me di cuenta dela fuerza de Jack, él están fuerte como yo, aun estando sin creyentes"_

-Sin embargo, su poder se sella cuando tiene miedo, él es diferente a ustedes Meme, él no fue convertido en espíritu por elección como te ocurrió a ti, a Diente, Norte o Conejo, él murió y se convirtió en inmortal, él no tuvo elección.

 _-"No te preocupes Serafina, te prometo de que ahora en adelante nos aseguraremos de que nada malo le pase_ " –Ella vio determinación en sus ojos

-Gracias

Ya existían muchos espíritus dispuestos a proteger a su niño y ahora se habían sumado más a la causa.

Sonrió al pensar en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas.

Ahora las estaciones, consideraban a Jack como su hermano mayor, incluso Hipo

Jack ahora protegía a Jamie, como lo hizo con su antepasado, Emma.

Ayudaba a los demás, como alguna vez lo hizo con la gente de su pueblo.

Ahora era el guardián de la diversión del mundo, en lugar del de su pueblo.

Ella estaba orgullosa.

Su niño siempre se había mantenido alegre y su corazón permanecía intacto.

Puro y noble

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, les traje este pequeño extra, para explicar algunas cosas, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Créanme que lloré escribiendo este capítulo, puesto que en toas mis historias necesito imaginar la escena poniéndome en el lugar de uno de los personajes para poder redactarla después.**

 **Les agradezco los comentarios a Fantasy Branca Snow y** **ya que es mi primer fic del origen de los guardianes**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


End file.
